1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an audio-visual system for presenting correlated recorded audio and visual information from an audio-visual slide and is particularly directed to the type of audio-visual system which is useful in an educational system for providing a plurality of correlated audio and visual presentations in a sequence corresponding to a branched learning format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is directed to an improvement in an audio-visual system wherein a plurality of audio-visual slides having correlated recorded audio and visual information and being removably located in a magazine, are transported by positioning means within an audio-visual slide apparatus to present a given one of the audio-visual slides for providing correlated reproduced audio and projected visual information from the presented audio-visual slide. The positioning means include bidirectional stepping means for bidirectionally stepping the magazine. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,054 to Dimitracopoulos et al.
Certain of the elements of the system of the present invention are set forth in various other U.S. Pat. Nos. The provision of the capability of reacting to operator response choices to branch or alter the display of correlated audio and visual information in accordance with a predetermined format is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,851 to Price et al. The inclusion of predetermined program indicia on a visual record is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,942 to Weitzman. The inclusion of three sections in a recorded visual display area (1) for providing the visual display information, (2) for providing a plurality of predetermined operator response choices related to the visual display information, and (3) for providing predetermined program indicia for controlling the operation of the audio-visual system in accordance with the particular operator selected predetermined response choice, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,966 to Gaven.
Each of the above elements contributes certain advantages in the versatility and the capacity of an audio-visual system, these advantages being discussed in the various patents cited. None of these patents, however, suggests a system combinig all of these features nor do they suggest how all of these features might be combined.